


Now I’m Gone

by adustbin (Skaniol)



Series: now [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Open Ending, changbin is panicking, expect angst in the real fic, i wish i could write emotional things but I cannot, remember it’s my first time writing something, this is a little “preview” of a fic I’m working on, y’all that’s my first time writing something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaniol/pseuds/adustbin
Summary: Changbin hears the screams the first time as he heads home.





	Now I’m Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Woow. Hey there! 
> 
> I’m adustbin, but I’m also roaming around under the username @anactualdustbin.  
> Y’know, because I’m  
> a c t u a l l y one. 
> 
> Did you laugh?
> 
> Me neither. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is a little preview for a fic I’m currently working on, and because I cannot wait to start sharing it with y’all, I decided to upload this sneak-peak. :3

Changbin hears the screams the first time as he heads home. 

The town, his town, fuck- _they’re_ being bombarded, and he doesn’t fucking know why. 

_Why?_

He starts walking faster, wanting to reach the designation as fast as he can, to tell Felix that he should leave. 

That he should save his life. 

But before he’s even able to at least _try_ and walk into the street they’re both living in, a mass of people running for their lives blocks his way. 

They’re moving like fish in the water, eager to get onwards, and Changbin tries to fight against the stream, the peoples fear overwhelming him, leaving him almost panicking. 

He has to get to Felix. 

Way behind him a loud rumble erupts in the air and the crowd starts screaming even louder, pushing him more and more away from the place he needs to be at right now. 

Brown eyes darting around, over the many jerking heads, halting every now and then, only to move on once more. 

No sign of orange hair.  
No sign of freckles.  
No sign of him.

Somehow he manages to get to the other side of the street, body pressed against the cold wall of an abandoned flower shop. 

He used to buy flowers for him every time he seemed to have upset him, gave them to his little sunshine with a grin, eyes fixed on the ground. Felix had laughed every single time, reassured him that he wasn’t mad. 

Everything reminds him of the Australian and the immense hope that he is safe, somewhere. 

Then, all of a sudden, something orange flashes for a mere second, making Changbin’s face light up. He cranes his neck to be able to see better: 

There he is. Felix. 

The ravenhead doesn’t notice, doesn’t care who he pushes aside to get to him, the only thing he can think about now is that he’s there. Alive. 

The male crashes into the younger ones arms, body trembling. 

_I’ll never let go of you._

“Changbin-“ The other starts, hesitating. “We’re not going to die, are we?” His voice is thin, shaky, with tears starting to form at the corners of his beautiful, sad eyes. 

Changbin tries hard not to cry himself. “No. We’re not.” 

_I promise._

Felix wears the expression of a chased rabbit. “Oh my gosh-“ 

Next to them, a building explodes. 

His brain immediately sets the alarm, it screams for cover, but where? Cover _where?_

It is just him, Felix and the war. 

_The war._

**Author's Note:**

> so that’s it for now! Stay tuned for the actual fanfiction! 
> 
> Comments appreciated, need some feedback after all. ^^ 
> 
> If you want to talk to me I have a tumblr, @anactualdustbin! I’m also on amino in the stray kids one, under the same name. ~


End file.
